


У тебя в голове

by Crazy_Maestro, fandom_Kylux_2017 (fandom_Kylux_2016)



Series: Драбблы G-PG13 [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, ангст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Maestro/pseuds/Crazy_Maestro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2017
Summary: Запах человека ударил в нос внезапно: знакомый и резкий, полный костровой гари. Поднимающий изнутри воспоминания о странном. Молодой лис на всякий случай поджал хвост.





	У тебя в голове

Молодой лис бежал рядом со старым, пытаясь не слишком вырываться вперед. Он уже давно был сильнее и выше, но опыт старшего пока что казался ему полезным. Не следовало ссориться с ним. И он терпеливо трусил по новому снегу — до самого луга, на который его вели.  
  
Запах человека ударил в нос внезапно: знакомый и резкий, полный костровой гари. Поднимающий изнутри воспоминания о странном. Старый лис прилег на краю луга, молодой последовал его примеру. Они вместе смотрели, как шел человек. Немного неуклюже, тяжело ступая. Неся за спиной оружие. Молодой лис на всякий случай поджал хвост, хоть и знал, что отсюда его было не различить даже несмотря на яркий мех.  
  
— Смотри внимательно, — проскрипел старший. — Теперь здесь хозяйничает он. Старый охотник умер, и остался этот. Когда я умру, никто не станет защищать тебя от него.  
  
«Ты не защищал и раньше», — подумал молодой. Но промолчал.  
  
— Не подходи близко к его жилищу. Не оставляй следов. И не попадайся в капканы. Этот пока не умеет ставить их так, чтобы можно было перепутать. Он слишком молод — как и ты. Но я не знаю, кто его учил, а кто учил тебя, знаю. Ты не проиграешь.  
  
— Я не проиграю, — повторил молодой лис, махнув хвостом.  
  
Ему показалось, что это обещание он давал уже много, много раз.  
  
Охотник прошел через луг, ни на миг не остановившись. С затянутого тучами холодного неба на его чуть прикрытую шерстью морду падали хлопья мокрого снега. Но он не поднимал головы и смотрел себе под ноги. Он всегда ходил, словно слепой, но очень много видел.  
  
Привычно заныла левая задняя лапа.  
  
Старый лис поднялся и медленно направился в сторону норы. Молодой чуть погодя пошел следом. Он слышал позади сдавленный крик, слышал чужое, забытое имя — но только прижал уши к голове и побежал быстрее. Оборачиваться было страшно.  
  
Ночью он снова обогнул расставленные слишком явно ловушки у покосившегося жилища охотника и сел на крыльце. В зубах у него была жирная мышь — ее припасы еще не успели кончиться, когда лис убил ее. Он осторожно опустил свою добычу на деревянные доски и покосился на желтый свет, ползущий из-под двери. Он не прерывался и не рябил: охотник не двигался и сидел внутри смирно.  
  
В конце концов, лис махнул хвостом и собрался уйти. Он просто отдавал долг. Эта мышь должна была хорошо послужить охотнику.  
  
И он не ожидал, что тот приоткроет дверь, так и не побеспокоив полосы света. Лис отпрыгнул от крыльца, но не сбежал, а остался в кустах, пригнувшись к земле.  
  
Охотник сидел на задних лапах и смотрел точно на него.  
  
— Ты опять принес мне мышь? Спасибо.  
  
Лис не понимал его рыка, но не слышал в нем угрозы. Немного поразмыслив, он шагнул навстречу, показав морду из куста. Охотник кивнул ему.  
  
— Я рад, что смог помочь тебе тогда, знаешь. Рад, что ты жив. Хотя бы так — здесь.  
  
Он осторожно подгреб к себе мышь.  
  
— Ты всегда выбираешь таких откормленных, что мне даже жалко. Но может быть, они просто появляются сами собой? — охотник снова посмотрел на него.  
  
Лис заинтересованно пошевелил ушами. Ему нравился тихий низкий звук. Охотник ни разу не бросился на него, даже когда мог. Скорее всего, не стал бы бросаться и сейчас. Еще несколько боязливых шагов вперед — и вот он весь сидел в желтом свете.  
  
Охотник медленно поднялся на лапы.  
  
— Если ты немного подождешь, я вынесу тебе молока.  
  
Он скрылся внутри и оставался там довольно долго. Когда он вернулся и поставил на крыльцо небольшую плошку с жирной белой водой, лиса уже не было видно. Охотник посмотрел на темный лес перед собой, что-то пробормотал и вздохнул.  
  
— Надеюсь, ты все вспомнишь. Вернешься. Я подожду, ты только возвращайся.  
  
Поднялся порыв ветра, кинул в лиса запахом старой крови, пота и отвратительной пахучей жидкости, которой охотник мазал ему сломанную лапу год назад. Он недовольно чихнул. Лис ничего не помнил до этого пожара, а сам пожар — не очень хорошо. Кажется, он упал, и охотник нес его на руках. Из черного в белое.  
  
Когда дверь закрылась, лис крадучись подобрался к молоку и начал торопливо пить. Затылком он снова чувствовал, как тянет поскрестись в дверь. Возможно, внутри молока было больше. И мяса. И пугающего до визга огня, который гудел в ушах, стоял стеной и нес смерть... Вой сирен, отрывистые приказы и смерть. Но и он горел у охотника спокойно и тихо.  
  
Лис спрыгнул с крыльца и потрусил в лес. Он все равно собирался вернуться завтра.


End file.
